


Rough Spots

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [27]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Iron Husbands, M/M, RhFe, Short Drabble, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Because Rhodey loves every inch of his husband.Even his rough spots.





	Rough Spots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> Gifted to the wonderful AnaGP, my thoughtful and beautiful conductor of light.  
> No sabes cuanto mas te amo (I hope I said that right!)
> 
> A positively minuscule Drabble for the amazing Iron Husbands
> 
> Characterization might be off
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony has mental breakdowns at night that wake Rhodey up with a start. First he feels the weight on his chest, and then the wetness streaking down his abdomen—

and it's only then Rhodes realizes Tony is crying on him.

And so Rhodey wraps his arms around him instantly.

He begins to coo soft loving whispers into his ear, reminding Tony just how amazing he is, how he brightens up the world just by  _existing_ , and nothing more.

Rhodes takes Tony's chin and tilts it up, staring into the watery eyes of the most caring man in the world.

He kisses him softly on the lips,

before moving to the cheeks,

and then the chin,

and he's murmuring all of his favorite things about the man in his arms.

Which includes everything.

Because Rhodey loves every piece of Tony.

Because Rhodey loves every broken shard of the man's heart.

Because Rhodey loves every inch of his husband.

  
Even his rough spots.

 


End file.
